


Immoral

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arya knows that she shouldn't get herself involved with a married man. That too, when the said man was her sister's husband but Jon was the only one who truly understood her and appreciated her. She didn't have any other option other than falling in love with him.





	Immoral

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Arya watched him make his way to the closet and pull his shirt over his head. For her part she too found her shorts and top. Her heart was pounding as she watched him, yet, curiously, rather than joy; she felt more than a hint of sadness-as though her despair was driving her to this. Yet at the same time, she felt the warmth of arousal starting to stir in her loins, the beginnings of dampness.  
  
Jon felt her eyes on him as he walked to the closet. His heart too was pounding as he pulled his shirt over his head. He heard her tentatively step over to him and without much surprise felt her hands on his chest as she reached around him and held him.

"I want you," she whispered on his skin. "I want you so much."

Her lips brushed his shoulder as he turned and gently lifted her lips to his. She pulled herself tight against him-he could feel her small but perfectly shaped breasts through the thin fabric of her top against his chest. He kissed her back hard on the lips, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth then gently lifted her and carried her back to the bed. Carefully, he placed her there and crawled next to her, placing his leg across her and resumed kissing her.

  
She felt so wild as he kissed her, his leg across her body, she responded eagerly opening her mouth to his eager tongue. He slipped a hand up under her top and gently began caressing her breast-she felt her nipples harden under his touch and involuntarily opened her legs to feel his body against her. Through his pants she could feel his hardening penis, fueling her arousal. Almost tentatively, he moved his hand from her breast and slipped it into her shorts. She opened her legs further, easing the way. She gasped as his fingers gently found her clitoris...  
  
He heard her sharp intake of breath as he gently began fingering her; soon she was writhing wildly under his touch. Her motions and moans increased his arousal, he felt his penis growing harder and harder. He nearly came too as she cried out and spasmed, pushing her hips off the bed as she reached a shattering orgasm. Still, she was kissing him, reaching for the fastener to his pants, freeing his erect penis.  
  
"No, not here," Jon croaked as he felt her hands on his member, "Sansa will be home soon."  
  
"Ok, where then?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"Downstairs," he answered and led her by one hand, holding his pants together with the other.  
  
As they made their way downstairs, he wriggled his way out of his pants and underwear. "There," he said motioning toward a weight bench. He padded over to it and sat down on its cool vinyl surface.  
  
Carefully she slipped her shorts and panties off as he sat down on the weight bench. The cool air of the basement felt good on the warmth of her labia. Arya knows that she shouldn't get involved with a married man. That too, when the said man was her sister's husband but Jon was the only one who truly understood her and appreciated her. She didn't have any other option other than falling in love with him. His jutting erect penis punctuated the realization that she'd crossed a point of no return. Still, the thought gave her pause, but she'd already come this far. She padded over to him and straddled him. He pulled her to him and she felt the warmth of his skin between her legs as he kissed her full on the mouth-she could feel the warmth of his erect penis between cheeks of her bottom. She kissed him back as she lifted herself up. Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer as she felt his penis slide against the opening of her vagina, its warmth almost incandescent against her opening. His hands gently grasped her hips and she carefully arched her back as he gently started to lower her. With a small flex of her hips, the tip of his penis gently parted her labia. She groaned and bit her lower lip as she felt him slowly slide into her, filling her.  
  
She felt so light has he grasped her and the warmth of her against him felt so good. She was so wet and warm as he slowly slid her down onto and around his penis....  
  
He felt her shift her hips and then the head of his penis slipping past her labia. She was so wet that he sipped into her easily, nearly cumming as he felt her warm silky smoothness around him. They rested there a moment with his penis buried deep inside her, becoming accustomed to the enormity of the situation, then gently he began lifting her. And slowly lowered her back onto him. Gently he played with her breasts, kneading them as he repeatedly thrust into her. Within moments, he felt her tense and push herself hard down onto him-as he felt her muscles pulse and contract around as she orgasmed, he couldn't hold back any longer and, with a groan, pumped his semen into her.  
  
She felt him tense as the waves of climax washed over her and soon felt him pulse and the warmth as he pumped his semen into her. She collapsed with a sigh against him, spent. They lay like that for a few moments as she felt him gradually soften inside her.  
  
"Sansa will be here soon," he whispered to her, "you'd better leave."  
  
"I know," she sighed, and slowly got up off him.

"I'll find some excuses and see you tonight," he promised. Arya nodded and left her sister's home with Jon's cum still in her.

 


End file.
